xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Fall (CWW)
Heroes Fall is a collection of downloadable campaigns for Cross World War. It functions as an advanced boss rush, pitting the strongest "evil" fighter from the original roster against a selection of uniquely dangerous challengers. The DLC is divided into two campaigns: Eye of the Storm and Closer to Darkness. Qualification A so-called villain can be of any moral alignment and fighter class. In order to be considered a "villain" for the purposes of the competition, a character must meet three criteria: * Bad Reputation: Must have acted or been viewed as a major threat or antagonist in their story line * Red Hands, Black Deeds: Must be responsible for multiple deaths, regardless of fault or direct involvement * Lock and Load: Must be formidable, classifying sub-boss level or higher, able to present a challenge Mechanics Heroes Fall differs from the base game in several places, with several mechanics removed and certain ones changed. This is both to boost the challenge of the battles and to test the skill of the player. Limitations Being a solo campaign in both brackets, the companion and partner mechanics have been removed, as well as most of the effect items. Summons, special weapons and prize items that have been saved cannot be implemented, limiting the villain champion to only their base equipment. Bonuses In return for these limits, each champion gains the ability to use their Overkill alone. They retain their most powerful move-set and any special moves unlocked until that point. They are also given access to all preferred canonical weapons available to them, with the options changing between matches. A health potion can be earned through high scores, but the carry limit is three, with a maximum of one use per match. Health Bars Health is no longer calculated based on the strength stat. Instead, each combatants' base health is determined by the number of casualties they have under their belt. This number encompasses all deaths attributed to the character, including not only the lives taken by their hands, but also those caused by their actions. Each life taken is equivalent to ten points of health, signified by a notch on the bar; each bar has fifty notches, with a maximum of five full bars--250 casualties--possible. Combatants with body-counts higher than the limit start the match with a barrier (mages) or brief invulnerability (warriors). In addition to the health bar displayed on the HUD, combatants also feature integrated health indicators on their costumes, which count down as their health drops. Champions The villain champion of each bracket is determined by in-game player stats, with the most used and most successful villain combatant becoming the player character of their respective campaign. If the player has middling or no statistics of villain-use--such as never having played them, or played them very little--the two default champions are used. Champions begin with a set health stat, determined by canon kill-record and bolstered by any victories recorded in the game data. Each defeated challenger adds an additional chunk of points to this total for the period of the campaign. A. Vischias Sei'Dist (Featured in the DLC Narcissistic Cannibal) Default champion of the martial bracket. A slave-trader and human-hunter, Vischias is resilient and obscenely strong, well-accustomed to cutting down those who stand in his way. He wields twin daggers and a sidearm sword, inflicting Bleeding on unarmored combatants, a status effect that slowly restores his health. His unstable mental state causes him to laugh in place of a taunt, startling most human opponents. When disarmed, his fighting style switches to hand-to-hand combat, with combos ending in a fatal grappling move. The gruesome manner of his death awards him a second combat-form, accessibly only when his health is dangerously low--but the cost is great, and overuse can affect his ending. Weapons: * Twin Daggers: A pair of hooked blades used for carving up meat; fast but short-range. * Sidearm Sword: A military-issue basket-handle sword; moderate range for dueling and blocking. * Fists: Fast hands with fingers that break bone and crush cartilege; suited for close-combat. Special Abilities: * Taunt: Vischias lets out a blood-curdling cackle, Staggering opponents. High level bosses immune. * Death from Above: Vischias leaps into the air and descends upon his enemy, blades raised to pierce and rend for critical damage. * Withered (Overkill): Triggered by low health. Vischias takes his mutilated undead form, losing his weapons in return for invulnerability and automatic critical hits. Inflicts Horror. Vischias becomes Disoriented when he reverts. Valen d'Velasco (To be added) Eye of the Storm Roster * Reginald Du Con - two-handed swordsman * Domine Aeon - sword and shield user * Cruelle Sei'Dist - two-handed swordsman * Domine Etienne - duelist (special encounter) * Vischias Payne I - swordsman * Royal Payne - bow and arrow (stage one), other (stage two) (to be expanded upon, +boss stats and abilities) See Also * Cross World War * The Roster (CWW)